The present invention relates to canned food pressing device and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to separate water and oil from tuna fish while in its can while preventing incidental splashing.
The use of straining devices is own in the prior art. More specifically, straining devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing water from food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,544 to Farley discloses a tuna squeezer and strain utensil comprised of a cup shaped with a cylindrical wall for conforming to the internal diameter of a standard can. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,063 to Berg and U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,031 to Whitney inclose additional food presses for forcing liquid from a can.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a canned food pressing device for allowing a user to separate water and oil from tuna fish while in its can while preventing incidental splashing.
In this respect, the canned food pressing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to separate water and oil from tuna fish while in its can while preventing incidental splashing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved canned food pressing device which can be used for allowing a user to separate water and oil from tuna fish while in its can while preventing incidental splashing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of straining devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved canned food pressing device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved canned food pressing device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical member having an upper end, a lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical member has an external diameter slightly less than the internal diameter of the can. The lower end is positionable the separable lid once separated from the can to facilitate a inward pushing of the lid against the tuna fish. A cylindrical flange member is secured to the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical member intermediate the upper and lower ends thereof. The cylindrical flange member extends outwardly beyond the external diameter of the cylindrical member to provide a shield for the water and oil drained from the tuna fish.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved canned food pressing device which has all the advantages of the prior art straining devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved canned food pressing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved canned food pressing device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved canned food pressing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a canned food pressing device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved canned food pressing device for allowing a user to separate water and oil from tuna fish while in its can while preventing incidental splashing.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved canned food pressing device including a cylindrical member having an upper end, a lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical member has an external diameter slightly less than the internal diameter of the can. The lower end is positionable on the separable lid once separated from the can to facilitate an inward pushing of the lid against the tuna fish. A cylindrical flange member is secured to the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical member intermediate the upper and lower ends thereof. The cylindrical flange member extends outwardly beyond the external diameter of the cylindrical member to provide a shield for the water and oil drained from the tuna fish.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.